24fandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Callery
Hartford, Connecticut, USA |role=Composer Band member}} Sean P. Callery (born ) is an American film and television composer, best known for scoring 24 and 24: Legacy, as well as 24: The Game. Classically trained as a composer and musician, Callery's musical distinction lies in his integration of instruments, live sound, and sophisticated sound effects created through elaborate computer manipulation. Passages reminiscent of electroacoustic music support the characteristic mood of 24 without the use of any sounds normally thought of as musical. Biography Callery was born in Hartford, Connecticut and raised in Bristol, Rhode Island and began playing the piano from a very early age. While pursuing a classical music education, he played jazz piano in nightclubs on weekends, and educated himself in various genres of music, as well as other instruments including the trombone and tuba. He went on to study at the New England Conservatory of Music, earning a degree in piano performance in 1987. Callery also studied composition, and while working in the school's audio department to help with his education costs, he soon developed an interest in the burgeoning technologies that were being developed. In late 1987, Callery moved to Los Angeles to work for New England Digital, the creators of the Synclavier synthesizer, while he pursued his own musical career. He trained many composers on how to use this new musical technology, including Alan Silvestri, James Newton Howard, Herbie Hancock, and Mark Snow. During this time, he also began performing and arranging songs for various artists and projects. In 1989, he composed music for the Siegfried & Roy show in Las Vegas. He worked as a sound designer on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and the film Star Trek Generations (written by Brannon Braga) from 1993 to 1995, earning his first Emmy Award nomination. In 1996, Snow introduced Callery to executive producer Joel Surnow, and Callery soon was hired to compose the dramatic underscore for the USA Network series La Femme Nikita, which aired for five seasons between 1997 and 2001. Immediately following La Femme Nikita, Callery again collaborated with Surnow on the pilot episode for 24. One of his most distinctive and memorable pieces, the "24 Theme," was written to serve as Jack Bauer's theme based solely off Surnow and Robert Cochran's script; it played over the opening and end credits of the pilot, as well as the end credits of every subsequent episode. Callery scored every episode of the series from 2001 to 2014, receiving ten Emmy Award nominations and winning in , , and . There have been three soundtrack releases comprised of his selected cues from the first five seasons and 24: Redemption. He also composed and conducted the orchestral score for 24: The Game in 2006. Following 24, Surnow composed for various projects by Joel Surnow, including The ½ Hour News Hour (2007), The Kennedys (2011), and Surnow's directorial debut Small Time (2014). He scored the 2011 web series The Confession, starring Kiefer Sutherland and Greg Ellis. Since 2011, he has composed the score for Howard Gordon and Alex Gansa's award-winning Showtime series Homeland, also written and produced by Chip Johannessen. Other TV series in Callery's filmography include Medium (2005-2011), Bones (2008-present), and Elementary (2012-present). In 2016, Callery composed the score of ABC's Designated Survivor. The show is starred and produced by Kiefer Sutherland, and features contributions from several other former 24 alumni. 24 credits Composer *''24'' **All episodes ** ** ** **''24: Day 6 Debrief'' ** ** ** *''24: Live Another Day'' (all episodes) *''24: Legacy'' (all episodes) *''24: The Game'' *''24: DVD Board Game'' *''24'' (Indian) (all episodes, credit only) Soundtracks *''24: Original Television Soundtrack'' (2004) *''24: Original Game Score'' (2006) *''24: Seasons 4 and 5 Soundtrack'' (2006) *''24: Redemption Soundtrack'' (2008) Actor Callery has a non-speaking cameo in as the bassist in Miguel's band. 24-related appearances * Callery provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 4: 12:00am-1:00am" (with Jon Cassar) ** "Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm" (with Adoni Maropis) ** "Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm" (with Brad Turner and James Morrison) * "Music by Sean Callery," Season 5 DVD * "The Genesis of 24", 24: Season One: Special Edition DVD * "The Fimucité Festival Presents: The Music of 24," Season 7 BD/DVD Awards and nominations :See also: 24's awards and honors Selected filmography * 24: Legacy (2017) * Designated Survivor (2016-present) * Jessica Jones (2015-present) * 24: Live Another Day (2014) * Homeland (2011-present) * Elementary (2012-present) * Bones (2008-2017) * Medium (2005-2011) * The Kennedys (2011) * The Confession (2011) * 24 (2001-2010) * 24: Redemption (2008) * Sheena (2000-2001) * La Femme Nikita (1996-1999) External links *SeanCallery.com - official site * * Category:Crew Category:24 music Category:Season 1 crew Category:Season 2 crew Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 crew Category:Season 4 crew Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 6 crew Category:Redemption crew Category:Season 7 crew Category:Season 8 crew Category:Live Another Day crew Category:Legacy crew Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Featured articles